


La sonrisa

by Ghelik



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Children, Dolls, Drama, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Pain, Smile, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una hermosa sonrisa a veces esconde más de lo que uno pudiera imaginar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sonrisa

Estaba sonriendo.  
La sonrisa reposaba suave y dulce sobre sus labios. Era amable y parecía otorgar un cierto brillo a sus ojos azules. Eran ojos especiales: estaban salpicados de oro, como si hubiesen espolvoreado purpurina sobre los íris antes de protegerlos con la córnea transparente. Había dos estrellas de oro en su pupila izquierda, una cerca del borde y otra un poco por encima. Nadie más tenía ojos como estos y su sonrisa no hacía más que añadir a su belleza.  
No era una sonrisa ancha. No mostraba los dientes ni acababa de convertir sus mofletes en redondos melocotones sonrosados. Pero no se puede negar que era una sonrisa feliz que a las niñas encantaba.  
Ella la detestaba y todo lo que ella comportaba: la quemazón en las mejillas era constante, la rigidez de los labios que le impedía fruncir la boca, probar los pasteles de aspecto delicioso o bostezar en la oscuridad de la noche.  
Odiaba la forma en la que su sonrisa contradecía los tumultuosos pensamientos que ocupaban sus horas solitarias e, incluso la compasión que sentía por lágrimas y frustraciones de aquellos a quienes más quería.  
Sabía que era por culpa de esa sonrisa detestable que le habían hecho daño. Le habían gritado y arrojado contra las paredes. Hubiese llorado en muchas ocasiones cuando esto sucedía. De haber podido habría abierto la boca y dicho palabras de consuelo, de súplica y hasta de odio. Se hubiese explicado si tan solo pudiese borrar la sonrisa de sus labios,  
Sabía que el dolor era culpa de su sonrisa y sabía también que ésta era también la responsable de que, poco después de ser arrojada con rabia, con desdén, con odio y frustración, se la recogiera y cubriese de abrazos, besos y hermosas palabras.  
Últimamente pasaba los días sentada delante del espejo, las piernas colgando en el aire, los ojos fijos en su reflejo. La altura le producía nauseas. Prefería estar cerca del suelo. Cuando se encontraba tan alta no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor que vendría de su caída, de lo retorcidos que estarían sus miembros después del impacto. Estos pensamientos parecían contribuir únicamente a doblar la altura al a que se encontraba. Así que ocupaba su tiempo prestando atención a otras cosas que ocupaban el reflejo. Podía ver las esquinas izquierdas del televisor. Ahora estaban dando una película de miedo, pero no entendía bien lo que se decía: el altavoz estaba tan cerca que todo su cuerpo vibraba, mas las palabras resultaban demasiado fuertes para serle inteligibles. En su reflejo ella era hermosa a pesar de los años. Estaba aburrida y sus pensamientos eran sombríos, pero prevalecía la sonrisa.  
A veces, amparada en la oscuridad de la noche, los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo rígido de cansancio, se imaginaba que doblaba los brazos, movía los dedos y arrancaba la sonrisa de su cara.  
Milímetro a milímetro.  
Pero sus manos no se movían y su sonrisa permanecía inalterable.

**Author's Note:**

> Cosas que a las hormiguitas se nos ocurren mientras trabajamos en la Nave. Sé que tendría que estar trabajando en La Caída de Sarosh, pero la vida sigue interponiéndose entre mi tiempo para escribir y yo. Pido un poco de paciencia para aquellos que conozcáis la historia y estéis esperando a que continúe. Lo hará.  
> Por último, pero no menos importante, recordad que los artistas están hambrientos: feedback y kudos son el alimento de los autores :D


End file.
